Somewhere Safe
by theairway
Summary: A different take on Hermione's torture. Hermione POV. Some Scabior as well. Rated M for mature situations. There will be a chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Somewhere safe…somewhere safe…_

That's what I thought of when I saw Bellatrix shove Ron away from me and forced him and Harry down to the cellar. Bellatrix turned back to me, my standing body, and slowly curved her lips into a smile- a smile that meant trouble. She strutted slowly to me, kicking her feet in some steps. Eventually she came the closest I've ever been to the woman; my guess was about 4 centimeters.

Bellatrix opened her mouth slightly and allowed some of her vile breath into my nose. I wanted to gag. I could hear her vocal chords beginning to form a sentence.

"Now, dearie, I just want to ask you one _teeny tiny _question: …_How did you steal that sword?_"

I kept my mouth shut. This woman would get nothing out of me. I thought about the Longbottoms, and how loyal they stayed. I need to be brave; I need to get Ron and Harry out of this situation. But apparently Bellatrix isn't one for being patient.

Her hand reached out to my hair, grabbed a handful of it, yanked, and threw me across the room's floor. I slid easily against the polished Malfoy tile, and ended up colliding with a wall. My head smashed into it and I saw stars.

My head pulsed and a migraine came on fast. I could hear the sound of Bellatrix's boots coming towards me.

"When I speak to you, Mudblood, I expect _an answer_!" She screamed at me, having her words echo against the walls. I was trying my best to look past all the darkness that was surrounding my vision to defend myself when I saw the figure of her bend down and grab my ankle. She dragged me back towards the middle of the room. Her hand let go of my ankle and didn't waste any time. She immediately kicked her boot into my side.

I cried out in pain and felt cracks in my ribcage. I breathed deeply and tried to get up but my upper torso wouldn't let me. Bellatrix kept them coming at me, transitioning between her left leg to her right leg. I soon found myself coughing along with screaming.

The kicks stopped and I heard Bellatrix sigh. She walked a little further down the room away from me.

"Well, Mudblood, now that you've gotten a small sample taste of what's in for you if you don't behave, I don't think there should be anymore difficulties, eh?" She looked over to one of the windows and listened for a response from me. So I have her one finally.

"G-go to hell" I managed to get out. I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw Bellatrix's head snap towards me in anger.

"Ugh! How dare you? _Crucio!_" She yelled out, pointing her wand straight at me.

The immediate pain was indescribable. I held in my screams for maybe about 3 seconds before I couldn't do it anymore and I had to give in. I let out all the pain through my screaming, even though the pain never went away. My body writhed and twitched about the floor.

The pain itself felt as if blue flames were dripping into my nervous system, hitting every nerve and adding a special kick by making it seem like my eyes were being scratched out. It felt like something was trying to rip its way through my stomach, my arm was being severed off, and rocks were being pounded on my head continuously. It just wouldn't _stop_.

"Please, _please! _No more, please! Stop it!" I yelled out in between screams. I could hear Bellatrix laughing in the background, and something else too. It sounded like yelling, but not from me; a more manly voice and farther away.

"Stop- stop it!" I tried one last time. I heard Bellatrix mummer something to herself and the curse was lifted. I let myself close my eyes and take deep breaths. This break wouldn't last forever.

I was lying on my stomach with my arms sprawled out when I heard something I wished I'd never hear from Bellatrix.

"Draco, bring in that Snatcher…Scabior was his name? Yes, I think he'll be _very_ helpful" Bellatrix ordered Draco. _Was he in the room this entire time?_

"Yes, Aunt Bellatrix" He responded and left the room to find the Snatcher.

_No, no, no, no, this cannot be happening. Scabior, the Snatcher who took an interest in me. No, please god no. Not this._

Scabior walked into the room and presented himself to Bellatrix.

"You called?"

"Yes, you see I'm having a bit of trouble with this one here. I was wondering, would you mind taking a crack at her?" Bellatrix proposed, disguising her true interest at the end of the sentence.

I saw Scabior smile at the last words and he nodded in agreement.

"Ma'am, I would _love _to" He replied with a smile that made my skin crawl. I couldn't see him since my head was facing the opposite direction from where he came from, but I could still hear that awful voice.

I was in mid-thought when I felt hands grab my arms and force me to flip over so I was on my back facing him.

"No, stop! Get off me, no!" I protested. All the energy I saved up when I was regaining my strength after the Cruciatus curse I used on him. I hit him on the chest and tried to push him away, but he was much stronger.

"C'mon, love!" He yelled back at me, grabbing at me jacket and throwing it away somewhere on the floor. I whimpered and began to cry and continued hitting.

He pushed my shoulders down against the floor and pinned me there. He bent down and forced his lips upon mine. I screamed beneath the "kiss" and tried to push him off me, which yet again didn't work.

With his lips still on mine, he grabbed at my pants and tugged them down some. I grabbed back at them with my free hands but my tricks didn't last long. Scabior felt my hands go against what he wanted and let go of the kiss to fix that.

He pointed his wand to my arms and severed them in a way that I had no possible way of moving them. I screamed in pain.

He continued back to the "kiss" and began to tug back at my pants again. I whimpered and cried even more. I felt my pants go down to my ankles and felt the cold air that was circulating throughout the manor. I saw him reach down for his buckle on his pants and got everything off within seconds.

_No, this isn't how it's supposed to happen. It's supposed to be with Ron, not him, not here, not like this._

My panties were dragged down and I felt his hands wander up and down my thighs. He got up from the kiss and licked his lips.

"Don't worry, love, only the best for one of the golden trio" He "reassured" me. He positioned himself. I felt my heart race and my legs kicked in frustration. Bellatrix, who was on the sidelines, slashed my legs using magic making me immobile there as well.

_No, no I'm not ready for this. I'm only 17 years old. I should be in Hogwarts studying in my last year of school. I'm not ready for-_

_WHAM._

I arched my back in pain and _screamed_. I screamedjust as much as I did when I was under the Cruciatus curse. It felt like he split my area in two. I felt blood rush out and him screaming in joy and glory.

"Hoo, hoo! Looky 'ere, Lestrange. Got a pure one 'ere!" He laughed at me and continued on his merry way with me. Each thrust was a new sort of pain.

Suddenly he stopped and bent down to my face. Just like Bellatrix, his breath fell on my face. It was absolutely disgusting and I wanted him off me now.

"Look, love, we know you stole the sword of wha'ever. So why not tell us how, eh?" He asked me, smiling slightly. I gagged a little before I responded.

"Get off me, _now_" I told him, spitting in his eye to top it off. He scowled and raised his hand and slapped me right across the face. The sound echoed like Bellatrix's yells. My cheek stung red and I looked in his eyes.

"You're a filthy Mudblood, and you'll always be one" He whispered to me before getting up and off of me. The weight of his body lifted up and I could finally breathe again. He zipped up his pants and walked back out of the room. I reached down to grab my clothes that were pulled down back up. I did so, expecting Bellatrix to stop me, and had trouble breathing on the floor.

I heard Bellatrix's boots once more walking to me again. But this time, she knelt down and put herself on top of me so each knee was kneeling on one side of me. She bent over, holding a dagger in her hand, and went to my ear.

"…You know something, darling? I'm still quite curious about that sword over there, and how scum like you came across it" She whispered in my ear, putting emphasis on 'scum'.

"Well, Madame Lestrange, that's just gonna be one more thing you'll have to be curious about for the rest of your life" I responded, still struggling with pronouncing each word.

"Oooh! A feisty one, huh? Children like you, Mudblood, need to learn to expect punishment when they do bad things. And you, you seem to never learn!" She yelled at me, sitting back up positioning the dagger in her hand at a proper angle. She bend over, grabbed one of my immobile arms, and began to slice.

I screamed and screamed with each stroke of the blade, with each moment of contact the dagger had with my breaking skin. From what I felt all she was doing was drawing lines across my forearm. I squirmed underneath her body and whimpered crying out.

I thought about Ron downstairs in the cellar, whether he was safe of not. Whether my condition up here was much worse than what he was facing down there. If being here stalled him from being hurt then I'd hold on for as long as I could.

I felt Bellatrix lift herself up from me and admire her artwork. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"You bore me, Mudblood. _Crucio!_"

Once more, I screamed and screamed at the curse. It seemed each time she would do it it'd got stronger and more powerful than the last time.

It was lifted off of me for about 5 seconds before it hit me again.

Pain. Flashes of Ron and Harry and I at Hogwarts. Images of Mum and Dad during Christmas last year. Memories of all the feelings I've ever felt.

It lifted once more.

Hit.

Pain.

5 seconds.

Pain.

Darkness began to cover my sight and I felt myself slipping in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's POV.

Wormtail shoved Harry and I into the basement cellar of Malfoy Manor.

"Let us go! Let her go! God damn it, Wormtail!" I yelled in protest. All Wormtrail did was give a sneering look to us, shut the cellar door, and crawl back upstairs to where she was.

The moment Wormtail reached the top of the stairs I heard a loud thud come from above me. I could only guess it must have been Hermione. What Bellatrix was doing to her and what Hermione was going through I couldn't imagine.

"Harry we need to find a way out of here, now! Hermione's up there and-

"Ron I know, I'm trying to figure it all out! Whether there's a trapdoor somewhere in here or if we can pick the lock somehow I don't know. But I am thinking!" Harry yelled at me. We both were terrified of the situation and of Hermione's fate. I needed to get to her.

I'd hear grunts and cries of pain every once in a while, but nothing too serious. Not until I heard _it._

"Ugh! How dare you? _Crucio!_"

"NO!" I yelled out in desperation, hoping Bellatrix would hear me and take me instead of Hermione.

Hermione's screams in response were horrible. It's said the cruciatus curse feels like white hot knives digging into your skin, every bit of skin. _I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so, so sorry._

"Please, _please! _No more, please! Stop it!" Hermione screamed at Bellatrix from above. I pounded my fists against the walls as Harry broke down a couple feet away from me.

Just as I thought things were beginning to get worse, Hermione stopped screaming. Bellatrix had lifted the curse; at least I hope that's what she did. What was going on up there? Why'd Bellatrix stop?

Maybe they were done with her, and they'd bring her down here with us, in my arms, away from that wretched woman and her motives of attack. I noticed I was still crying from when Hermione was still screaming. I couldn't control my sobs, they just kept-

"No, stop! Get off me, no!" Hermione screamed with all her voice. My eyes widened at the sound of those words. _Off her, who's on her, what are they doing?_

"C'mon, love!" A man with a voice I recognized responded to Hermione's pleas. _Oh bloody hell, not him; the snatcher who took an interest in Hermione when we were back in the forest when they caught us._

"No! Get your hands off of her! No!" I screamed back, realizing that what he was doing, or about to do, to her was absolutely foul and disgusting. He wasn't allowed to touch her like that, to violate her like that.

I heard her screaming and screaming. I sunk down and sobbed violently. I'd hear Scabior's grunts of pleasure every once in a while, disgusting me, and Hermione's muffled yells along with it.

This went on for about 5 minutes until finally all I heard before stopped and there was silence once more. From past experience with this change of order, I knew this would only lead to bad.

Silence.

Silence.

Screams.

More screams.

Silence.

"You bore me, Mudblood. _Crucio!" _

Even more screams.

Her screams died out eventually and I heard a disapproving grunt of Bellatrix and I only hoped that Hermione was still alive.


End file.
